


Stay Happy Vitenka

by fujoshikoi



Series: Prompts from Amino [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Crying Victor Nikiforov, Divorced Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Heavy Angst, I cried five times writing this, I'm Sorry, I'm really sorry, M/M, Sick Character, They gave me a prompt, Yuuri is dying, Yuuri will die, depending on how you look at it, yuuri is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/pseuds/fujoshikoi
Summary: Victor and Yuuri got divorced. That was two years ago. He was shopping with Phichit when he felt a blinding sort of pain before losing conciousness. He woke up at the hospital and saw his parents and Victor, his ex-husband, talking to the doctor. He has a disease - and they said he's dying in three days. This is his sixth day now.####Written for the Yuri On Ice Amino with the prompt: The Final Hour





	Stay Happy Vitenka

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for dropping by! I hope I'll be able to make you guys hurt enough that will make you want to curse in the void... ughh got sidetracked.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! Lots of love! Ciao!

_‘I'm sorry Vitya’_

 

That was Yuuri’s thoughts as he watched his ex-husband, five time Grand Prix and World’s Gold Medalist, Victor Nikiforov, clutched his hands until it felt numb.

 

He can only hold on for an hour, he’s sure, it’s been a few minutes since the doctors, nurses, his family and friends all left – left him with Victor.

 

He didn’t dare ask the other to let go – he’d hold on too… if he had the strength.

 

“We should ring dad more, Yuuri!” he heard Victor say, voice tight but with a smile – he’s trying to be strong, by telling him mundane things, like how Makkachin was at the Katsuki’s and how Yuri still denies being with Otabek even after accidentally walking in on them kissing after practice at the locker rooms, “Can you believe it Yuuri? They thought they could hide their love from me? The god of love himself?

 

As if he’d have more days.

 

_It hurts._

  
And seeing Victor, despite his own feelings, still trying to cheer him up.

  
_It hurts._

 

_‘I’m sorry Vitya’_

 

He gave the other a tired smile of his own.

 

And that’s when the damn broke.

 

His ex-husband, Russia’s golden boy himself, the Great Victor Nikiforov, crumbled in front of him, and cried.

 

“Yuuri… don’t go” he heard Victor say, chest heaving as he sobbed but didn’t dare break eye contact with him.

 

“Yuuri please, hold on a little bit longer, I – I can’t do this, I can’t – can’t live my life like this, god damn it Yuuri, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE WHEN YOU’RE NOT HERE? Yuuri… please”

 

 _‘He’s still beautiful’_ he thought as he tried to stop his own tears from flowing. The love of his life is breaking right in front of him and there’s nothing he could say – nothing he could do, except stare, stare and try to talk.

 

_‘I know it's me that's supposed to love you’_

 

He thought as he heard Victor’s pleas again., and he couldn’t help but think back on what brought them here.

 

He was out shopping with Phichit that day, his friend insisting that he never goes out anymore after he and Victor broke up almost two-years ago.

 

Yuuri was holding him down – everyone was saying it, even he said it to Victor a lot of times, and the Russian always shut him up with a smile and a kiss, until he didn’t and Yuuri woke up with Victor sitting at their couch in a faded blue jeans and a plain white shirt – he could never forget that, and even though he saw Victor’s set jaw, staring at anyone but him before fixing his eyes, almost glaring at the paper on top of their coffee table.

 

Divorced – he got divorced.

 

He signed it – as he saw Victor’s signature already there.

 

He thought the former wanted it, so he did, even if it broke his heart, broke him, all the _‘I knew its’_ were never said, until Victor took the paper, stood up, and left the house with a soft click of the lock.

  
Everyone tried to drag him out - to go outside ever since, insisting that he should move on.

 

_'But I don’t want to move on – I want to feel this pain, for him’_

 

His thoughts, never voiced out in front of anyone’s whose ever tried to get close to him.

  
Which brings him back to that day.

 

_‘Ow, Phi – wait’_

 

He remembered saying before feeling his best friend started fussing over him and calling anyone for help – he intended to tell him not to bother anyone, but then a sharp blinding pain shot through his head causing him to puke before passing out.

 

When he opened his eyes, he’s already at the hospital, multiple machines Yuuri couldn’t identify, if he tried, was connected to his body as a low beeping sound echo in the _‘too big of a room’_ he’s currently in.

 

He’s sick in the head, figuratively and literally as he saw his ex-husband’s mouth move and eyes widened in surprise upon seeing him, he knew he’s supposed to panic because there’s not a muscle in his body he could move – he knows, he tried.

 

But he could still feel pain, so maybe not all hope is lost… or so he thought.

 

“I’m sorry Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki, Mr. Nikiforov, there is nothing left we could do, the bad cells have already taken over almost seventy percent of his body, and I know it looks bad now, but it will only get worse. The cells are progressing fast so we believe that he could only either last for three days, until his body gives out from pain and fatigue”

 

The doctor was talking to Victor and his parents while in his room – they thought he was still asleep, he wasn’t, and that was six days ago now.

 

“I wasted all those times Yuuri…” he heard his ex-husband mumble before adding, “Two-years, how could I have been so stupid?”

 

His grip started to loosen, but Victor only held him tighter, intertwining his slightly bigger hands with his small ones.

 

Holding on.

 

His parents, Mari, even Phichit – they already said their goodbyes to him.

 

But Victor refused to let him go.

 

_‘Is there somebody who can watch you?’_

 

“I still love you Yuuri, I never – I never stopped loving you”

 

_‘I love you too’_

 

“Yuuri, I love you so much – so so very much, it hurts”

  
_‘me too, even now’_

 

There was a sharp pain – and he caught his breath, ‘it hurts’, he wanted to say, but couldn’t.

 

The nurses have long taken off the machine and the IV connected to Yuuri, only the oxygen now and the heart monitor, who beeps too low – too low.

 

“I love you Yuuri, I will always love you – I love you, I love you, I love you” he heard Victor chant the words as if it’s a prayer – it probably is, to all the gods they both knew.

 

_‘I don’t want to go’_

 

_‘Let me stay – dear god, just one more day’_

 

“Yuuri – Yuuri, Yuuri please… please… please… I love you”

 

And he, he really really tried, but he’s tired.

 

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

 

This is the only way he knew how – with every last bit of his strenght.

  
Another dot – a dash, another dash dash and another dot – he could feel Victor’s eyes go wide in shock.

 

He repeated it.

 

‘I love you’ in morse.

  
And then suddenly, Victor was laughing and crying, “You never fail to surprise me solnyshko”

  
“I have no choice then? You stubborn man, I love you so much” and then finally added, “Rest well, my love”

 

Victor finally gave up.

 

He’s letting him go.

 

One last exchanged smile.

 

One last exchanged look.

 

His love – his only love, sent him off crying but with a smile.

 

He smiled.

 

And finally, he closed his eyes.

 

 

 

  
_I know it's me that's supposed to love you_  
_And when I'm home you know I got you_  
_Is there somebody who can love you?_

_(I love you.)_

_Is there somebody who can watch you?_

_Is there somebody who can watch you?_

  
  
**END**

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Please read my other fics**[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/works)
> 
>  
> 
> Send me beeps on  [TUMBLR](https://fujoshi-koi.tumblr.com) and TWITTER.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
